Folgen
by Christine82
Summary: Mark muss mit den Folgen seiner "Ich will dich zurück"-Ansprache fertig werden... und Derek auch. Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.


Erleichtert schloss Dr. Mark Sloan die Wohnungstür hinter sich. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Wie sehr konnte man sich eigentlich blamieren? Beim Gedanken an seine peinliche „Ich will dich zurück" - Ansprache würde er sich am Liebsten selbst in den Hintern treten. Nicht nur, dass er sich vor seinem ehemaligen besten Freund blamiert hatte - nein, er musste das auch noch in aller Öffentlichkeit tun! Damit es auch ja jeder im Krankenhaus mitbekam. Er wollte lieber gar nicht wissen, welche Gerüchte inzwischen im Krankenhaus kursierten. Normalerweise waren ihm solche Dinge egal. Sollten die Leute doch denken, was sie wollten! Sollten sie ihn für einen arroganten Weiberhelden halten! Wenigstens entsprachen diese Gerüchte der Wahrheit! Aber ihm gefiel der Gedanke ganz und gar nicht, dass man ihm jetzt womöglich eine Affäre mit Derek nachsagte. Mit Derek! Ausgerechnet mit Derek! Dem Mann, der sich zuerst monatelang nicht zwischen seiner Frau und Meredith Grey entscheiden konnte und hinterher, als er sich endlich für Meredith entschieden hatte, nicht mehr wusste, ob er sie auch wirklich wollte. Er atmete tief durch, warf seine Jacke achtlos auf einen Sessel und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Das würde morgen ja ein toller Tag werden! Und das Schlimmste war: Wenn das halbe Krankenhaus erst einmal glaubte, dass er schwul sei... wie sollte er unter dieser Vorraussetzung noch eine Krankenschwester oder eine heiße Ärztin abschleppen können? Er griff nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Die nächsten Wochen würden einsam werden…

* * *

Genervt beugte sich Mark über eine Patientenakte. Konnten diese Blicke und das Getuschel hinter seinem Rücken nicht endlich aufhören? Oder wenn sie schon nicht aufhörten, konnten sie dann nicht wenigstens eine Pause einlegen? Er stand doch hier alleine und las einfach eine Patientenakte. Derek war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Es gab kein neues Material für die Gerüchteküche. Mark hatte die Blicke gespürt, seit er heute Morgen das Krankenhaus betreten hatte. Die Blicke und das Getuschel. Warum konnte der Tag nicht einfach schnell vorbeigehen? Wenigstens war es ihm bisher erspart gewesen, Derek über den Weg zu laufen. Er wollte lieber nicht wissen, was sein früherer bester Freund nach dem gestrigen Tag von ihm dachte. Wie hatte er sich nur so blamieren können? Er sollte versuchen Derek weiterhin aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Schwerer Fall?" Erschrocken sah Mark auf. Derek stand neben ihm und schielte neugierig auf die Patientenakte. Wo kam er so plötzlich her?! Und warum stand er so nah bei ihm?

„Äh… ja.", entgegnete er und bemühte sich unauffällig etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Derek zu bringen. Sie mussten ja nicht unbedingt noch mehr Öl ins Feuer gießen.

„Und warum genau interessiert sich ein plastischer Chirurg für einen Patienten mit Lungenentzündung?" Mark blinzelte verwirrt. Lungenentzündung? Er überflog das Blatt vor ihm. Oh! Er wurde rot.

„Ich will mich auf dem Laufenden halten.", versuchte er zu erklären und legte die Akte zurück. Er hob den Blick und zwang sich dazu Derek anzusehen. Sein früherer bester Freund betrachtete ihn amüsiert. Mark wurde noch roter. Gestern seine peinliche Ansprache und jetzt das hier. Derek hielt ihn vermutlich für einen völligen Trottel - oder er dachte, dass Mark tatsächlich etwas von ihm wollte. Marks Blick wanderte unwillkürlich über Dereks Schulter. Da hinten standen zwei Krankenschwestern, die sie beide kichernd ansahen. Wenigstens wäre Derek mit diesem Gedanken heute in guter Gesellschaft. Derek bemerkte seinen Blick und sah sich kurz um. Seine amüsierte Miene verschwand und machte einer eindeutig Genervten Platz.

„Mit wem hast du dieses Mal geschlafen?", fragte er barsch. Mark blinzelte überrascht.

„Was?", entgegnete er verständnislos.

„Mit wem hast du dieses Mal geschlafen?", wiederholte Derek und deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter in Richtung der beiden Schwestern. Mark verdrehte genervt die Augen und seufzte. Klar, dass Derek DAS dachte. Das Schicksal wollte ihm im Augenblick einfach keine Peinlichkeit ersparen.

„Laut Gerüchteküche mit dir.", entgegnete er knapp und wandte sich auf dem Fuße um. Schnell ging er in Richtung Notaufnahme. Wenn er Glück hatte, hatte es einen Massenunfall gegeben und jeden Augenblick würde die Notaufnahme vor Verletzten nur so platzen. Dann würde niemand - und vor allem nicht Derek - mehr an ihre angebliche Affäre denken. Leider hatte er nicht so viel Glück.

„Was soll das heißen „Wir haben miteinander geschlafen"?!" Dereks wütender Ausbruch ließ Mark abrupt stoppen. Er verdrehte genervt die Augen. Hätte Derek das nicht ein wenig anders formulieren können? Oder wenigstens die ersten vier Worte genauso laut sagen können wie letzten vier? Das hätte ihnen nämlich bestimmt weniger neugierige Blicke eingebracht!

„Schrei noch lauter, Derek. In der Chefetage hat man dich noch nicht gehört.", kommentierte er trocken und drehte sich zu ihm um. Derek sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Wie…", setzte er an. In diesem Moment bemerkte er zum ersten Mal die Blicke, die ihnen verstohlen zugeworfen wurden. Er wurde rot. „Haben Sie einen Augenblick Zeit, Dr. Sloan?" Mark seufzte lautlos auf. Als ob Diskretion ihnen jetzt noch helfen würde.

„Aber sicher." Verfolgt von neugierigen Blicken, trottete er hinter Derek her in ein anderes Stockwerk. Schließlich sah sich Derek nach allen Seiten um, ob sie jemand beobachtete, griff nach Marks Arm und stieß ihn in einen begehbaren Vorratsschrank.

„Hey!", entfuhr es ihm entrüstet. Hastig schloss Derek die Tür hinter sich. Mark verdrehte genervt die Augen. Wenn Derek wirklich dachte, dass er diese Angelegenheit in einem begehbaren Schrank klären konnte, sollte er ihn vielleicht darauf aufmerksam machen, wie genau das für diejenigen aussah, die sie nachher wieder aus diesem Schrank herauskommen sahen.

„Also? Was genau heißt das: „Wir haben miteinander geschlafen."?", verlangte Derek zu wissen. Mark seufzte hörbar auf.

„Meine Ansprache gestern war ja… ziemlich zweideutig und das haben wohl… einige Personen in den falschen Hals bekommen und jetzt sind wir das Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins." Er lächelte schief. Derek erwiderte das Lächeln nicht.

„Die Gerüchteküche denkt, dass du etwas von mir willst?", fragte er entgeistert.

„Äh… ein paar Leute bestimmt. Aber die Mehrheit denkt wohl, dass wir ein Paar sind.", erklärte er. Derek schüttelte völlig schockiert den Kopf.

„Warum kannst du nicht einfach zurück nach New York gehen?", fragte er. Mark wurde ernst.

„Das weißt du.", sagte er und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Ich will dich zurück." Derek hob warnend die Hand.

„Sag diesen Satz NIE WIEDER!"

* * *

Müde setzte Mark seine Unterschrift unter die Entlassungspapiere eines Patienten. Seit Derek ihn vor Stunden in dem Vorratsschrank hatte stehen lassen, hatte er nichts mehr von seinem früheren besten Freund gehört oder gesehen. Er wusste nur, dass Derek in einer halben Stunde eine OP hatte. Vielleicht konnte er es ja so timen, dass er Derek noch vor dem OP-Saal erwischte. Sie mussten unbedingt miteinander reden, bevor diese dumme Angelegenheit ihrer Freundschaft noch mehr zusetzte. Oder besser gesagt: Den Trümmern ihrer Freundschaft. Natürlich war auch ihre „Versteckspiel" in besagtem Schrank nicht unbemerkt geblieben und inzwischen Tagesgespräch. Wie hatte Derek das auch nur für eine gute Idee halten können? Er seufzte auf.

„Wie müssen reden!" Erstaunt fuhr Mark herum. Derek stand vor ihm - und er war offensichtlich wütend.

„Meredith war eben bei mir.", erklärte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Sie hat von den Gerüchten gehört."

„Oh.", entfuhr es Mark. An Meredith Grey und ihre Reaktion auf die Gerüchte hatte er gar nicht gedacht. „Ist sie sauer?"

„Sauer?", wiederholte Derek zischend. „Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie kein Problem damit hätte, wenn ich mit dir schlafe!" Mark sah ihn überrascht an.

„Wirklich? Wow! Das hätte ich ihr gar nicht zugetraut." Erstaunt neigte er den Kopf zur Seite. „Heißt das jetzt, dass du offiziell die Erlaubnis zum Fremdgehen hast?"

„Nein!", knirschte Derek wütend. „Ich darf nur mit dir fremdgehen, weil Meredith denkt, dass du mir etwas geben würdest, dass sie mir nicht geben kann! Und aus irgendeinem Grund ist sie außerdem der Meinung, dass du keine Gefahr für unsere Beziehung bist, weil sie sich nicht vorstellen kann, dass ich mit einem Mann zusammenleben möchte!" Sein Kopf leuchtete hochrot. „Das war mit Abstand die peinlichste Unterhaltung, die ich je in meinem Leben geführt habe! Aber, bei Gott, du hast Glück, dass sie nicht schon wieder Schluss mit mir machen will! Sonst…" Er machte eine vielsagende Handbewegung. Mark öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu entgegnen und seinen früheren Freund zu beruhigen. Doch in diesem Augenblick erklang ein Räuspern direkt neben ihnen. Sie sahen sich um. Richard Webber stand neben ihnen.

„Meine Herren." Er sah sie mit undeutbarer Miene an. „Ich möchte Sie sprechen. Jetzt." Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte in Richtung seines Büros. Die beiden Ärzte sahen ihm kurze Zeit hinterher, bevor sie sich langsam in Bewegung setzten.

„Wenn das wegen dieser Sache ist, bringe ich dich um.", flüsterte Derek. Mark zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern.

„Er kann uns gar nichts. Wenn er uns feuert, kannst du wegen Diskriminierung klagen.", entgegnete er leise. Derek warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, bevor er Dr. Webbers Büro betrat. Mark folgte ihm und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Unsicher blieben sie vor dem Schreibtisch stehen. Dr. Webber saß an seinem Schreibtisch und hatte sich über einen Stapel Krankenakten gebeugt. Auf seiner Stirn hatte sich ein leichter Schweißfilm gebildet.

„Meine Herren." Er sah auf und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Lassen Sie mich gleich zum Punkt kommen." Er rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Was Sie in ihrer Freizeit machen, ist selbstverständlich ihre Angelegenheit. Aber sobald Sie sich als Ärzte in diesem Krankenhaus befinden, ist es nicht mehr ihre Angelegenheit. Ich erwarte von meinen Ärzten - gerade von denen, deren Assistenzzeit schon etwas länger zurückliegt - dass Sie sich angemessen verhalten. Und unter angemessenem Verhalten verstehe ich nicht, dass sie ihre Beziehungsprobleme für alle Angestellten hörbar im Krankenhausflur besprechen." Er räusperte sich verlegen. „Vollkommen ungeachtet ihrer sexuellen Orientierung." Unwillkürlich senkte Mark den Blick. Das hier war definitiv der Tiefpunkt dieses Tages.

„Mo…mo…moment!", versuchte Derek zu intervenieren. Doch der ehemalige Chefarzt brachte ihn sofort zum Schweigen.

„Ich denke wir haben uns verstanden! Oder etwa nicht?" Er sah die beiden Ärzte herausfordernd an.

„Nein, nein! Alles verstanden." Mark nickte schnell und griff nach Dereks Arm. Derek sah ihn wütend an, bevor er schließlich ebenfalls wortlos nickte.

„Gut. Dann dürfen Sie jetzt gehen." Missmutig trottete Derek hinter seinem ehemaligen besten Freund her.

„Das ist alles nur deine Schuld!", zischte er aufgebracht, als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel. Heftig schüttelte er Marks Hand ab.

„Dein „Wir haben miteinander geschlafen" hat auch nicht gerade zur Klärung dieses Missverständnisses beigetragen.", erinnerte er ihn. „Oh Derek, bitte! Dir kann es doch egal sein! Du hast eine Freundin, die noch nicht einmal ein Problem damit hat, wenn du mit mir fremdgehst. Versetz dich mal in meine Lage! Wie schwer denkst du, wird es jetzt für mich werden ein Date mit der süßen Rothaarigen von der Inneren zu bekommen?" Derek musste lachen.

„Du denkst auch immer nur an das eine, oder?"

„Natürlich!" Er lächelte vorsichtig. „Also? Wie sieht es aus? Gehen wir unser trauriges Schicksal für ein Paar gehalten zu werden mit einem Bier begießen?" Er klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf den Oberarm. „Komm schon, Derek."

„Ich werde dich wohl nicht los." Mark schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich will dich zurück.", erklärte er ernst. Derek seufzte und verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Versprichst du mir, diesen Satz nie wieder zu sagen, wenn ich mitkomme?" Mark lächelte triumphierend.

„Das könnte man einrichten.", entgegnete er langsam.

„Huh.", entfuhr es ihm nachdenklich. „Dann sollten wir vielleicht wirklich mal wieder zusammen ein Bier trinken gehen." Er drehte sich um und ging in Richtung der OPs davon. Mark sah ihm noch eine Weile hinterher, bevor er zurück an seine Arbeit ging. Und wenn er dabei so fröhlich grinste, als ob er gerade das Date des Jahres klar gemacht hätte, und dies zu noch mehr Gesprächsstoff unter den Krankenschwestern führte, war ihm das völlig egal.


End file.
